No More Fighting
by Arabian-Princess1001
Summary: Dick and Kori's marriage is starting to get rocky. Their kids Mar'i and Bruce have noticed this and decide to help their parents before they decide to divorce. Can they help their parents before its too late? And who better to help than Grampa Bruce? 2-3 chapters only.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

"Bruce! Mar'i! Dinner is ready!"

Ten year old Mar'i and six year old Bruce raced each other down the stairs. As they ran into the dining room, Mar'i had tripped Bruce.

"Ow!", cried Bruce in his six year old voice.

Mar'i smiled devilishly and sat down on one of the chairs. Bruce went to push her off. "That's not fair. You always get to sit next to Dad." Mar'i pushed her little brother down to the floor once again. "Go sit on the other side."

"That's mom's chair", pointed out Bruce.

Mar'i shook her head. "I don't think dad is going to have dinner with us today anyways."

"Why not?", asked Bruce quizzical.

Mar'i leant down to whisper. "Didn't you hear the yelling last night?"

Bruce raised both his eyebrows. "That was real?"

Mar'i nodded and her eyes casted away from her brother. "They're fighting again."

"Yea but dad and mom always make up", said Bruce, hopefully.

Mar'i shook her head. "I was sneaking up on them and I overheard my tell daddy she hates him."

Bruce gasped. "Oh no."

Kori walked in with a tray of drinks. "Mar'i stop bullying your brother." She placed the drinks on the table and looked down at her son. "What are you still doing on the floor, sweetheart?" She helped her son up.

"I was thinking", he told her. He went to take a seat next to Mar'i.

Kori took off her apron and placed it over the end chair. She walked around and took the other seat next to the head of the table. She took each of her children's plates and placed a steak and some greens on it. "Eat up. I want everything cleaned on that plate you two."

Mar'i raised an eyebrow. "What about daddy?"

"What about him?", asked Kori. She started to eat her own food.

Bruce pouted. "We never eat without daddy."

"Well your father is bu-

"Right here." Dick walked in and went to greet his little ones. He gave each of them a kiss on the head before making his way to his seat. "Thanks for letting me now dinners ready, honey", he said sarcastically.

Kori shrugged. "I thought you were busy."

Mar'i looked between her mother and her father. "I got an A on my science project!", she chirped trying to make conversation.

Kori looked at her daughter and smiled. "Good job."

"Great, sweetheart", said Dick. He looked down as he cut into his steak. It seemed like he was cutting for a long time.

It got silent again which made Bruce nervous. "Hey Dad?"

"Yea, son?",asked Dick keeping his eyes on the steak.

"Can you tell Mar'i to stop snoring? She kept me up all night", he said.

Dick looked at his son. "Unless you want to move your bedroom to the basement your going to have to live with it." He smiled as his steak was cut.

"I thought we were going to move to a new house?", asked Mar'i.

Kori smiled. "We were. But you see your father has been so busy he placed his family at the end of his care list."

Dick looked at Kori. "Oh real mature, Kori. Especially in front of the kids." He placed the steak in his mouth and chewed.

"Do not deny that you have been neglecting us", she said.

"I'm not", he told her. He swallowed. "I've just been very very-

"Busy?",she asked. She placed her fork down. "What else is new Richard?"

Dick crossed his eyebrows. "Hey! I've been busy putting food on this goddamn table and you can't even appreciate it with a simple thank you. So lay off me!", he yelled. He a gasped and looked over to his two children. He sighed and tried to remain calm. Standing up he picked his plate up and threw it in front of his wife. "Steaks dry." With that he left.

Kori balled her fists and growled. She stood up and made her way upstairs. Both Bruce and Mar'i could hear a door slamming.

"What just happened?",asked Bruce.

Mar'i placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "C'mon. Let's go to bed."

Bruce turned and tossed in his bed. He couldn't fall asleep especially after today's events. He thumped his hands on his bed sheets.

"Will you stop fidgeting?",asked Mar'i from above. Mar'i and Bruce both share a bunk bed.

"I can't help it", said Bruce.

"Well it's distracting and I can't fall asleep", said Mar'i.

Bruce sighed. "Sorry."

A moment passed before Mar'i broke the silence again. "You do realize my and dad might get a divorce."

Bruce shook his head. "Don't say that."

"You know it might happen if they don't stop fighting", said Mar'i. "You remember what happened to Jamie's parents."

"Yea but Jamie's family is crazy", said Bruce. "They-

"Sh", said Mar'i. She leapt out of bed and placed her ear against the door. "I hear yelling."

Bruce leapt out of his own bed and stood next to his sister. Mar'i opened the door and quietly motioned for her brother. "C'mon.

Ma'ri and Bruce sat atop the highest step that could be seen through the railings of the stairs. They huddled together and watched the scene before them.

"I do not see why you cannot take a moment to look for a house?", asked Kori.

Dick rubbed a hand on his face. "For the last time Star, I'm busy!"

"With what?", she asked. She hugged herself and sat on the couch. "What are you so busy with?"

"You know for a fact I've been working my ass off at Wayne Enterprises", he told her. "Being the VP isn't all that easy."

Kori glared at him. "Is that all you are doing?"

Dick looked at his wife and shook his head. "What do you think I'm doing?"

"I do not know", said Kori crossing her arms. "You usually stay until two in morning at Wayne Enterprises. I am surprised you are not there now. Is your girlfriend busy tonight?"

Dick shook his head again. "I can't- Are you-Your not serious?"

"As a matter of fact I am", said Kori. She looked away from him. "Of course I do not blame you if you are. I am no longer appealing after the pregnancies of two children. I am twenty six which leaves four more years until I am thirty and old. You do not kiss me, or flirt with me, or even touch me like you did before. We have not been intimate for so long and-

"Your stupid", said Dick. "You know that? You've got to be the stupidest person I have ever met."

"Excuse me?",asked Kori. She stood up and began floating. Her eyes turned green.

"You know what the problem is? It's not me being, its you not trusting me", he told her. "How do you expect for our marriage to work without trust?"

"If you are not cheating on me then what are you doing?",asked Kori.

Dick was going to say something but looked away.

Kori nodded. "I understand now. You have gone back to the crime fighting, haven't you?"

"God! Starfire don't do this to me", he told her.

Kori made an ugh sound and looked at him. "What do you mean? We made a deal, remember? I made you a family as long as the crime fighting stops."

Dick sat down. "Well, things change babe."

" Is this marriage pointless to you?", asked Kori.

Dick pointed at her. "Hey you said it not me."

Kori landed on the floor and her arms came to her side. Her green eyes faded which soon became in tears. She turned her back to her husband. "I hate you", she sobbed.

"Your not my biggest fan either", said Dick. "I don't understand why your crying. You want this don't you?"

Kori maintained her sobs. Her back was still towards him. "I need to go check on the kids."

"Guess I'm sleeping on the couch again", said Dick.

As soon as Kori made her leaves both Mar'i and Bruce ran as fast as they could to their bedroom. They played pretend asleep as their mother opened the door. She peeked in and sighed. As soon as she left Mar'i jumped out of bed and sat next to her brother.

"C'mon", she said. She pushed him out of bed."Pack some clothes in your backpack."

"Where are we going?",asked Bruce.

Mar'i started to place clothes in her bag. "To grampa's. Maybe he knows what to do."

"Are you sure mom and dad will let us?",asked Bruce.

Mar'i nodded. "Hurry up."

Mar'i helped her brother out the window. She watched him as he safely climbed down the grape vine. She then climbed down herself meeting her brother down there. "Let's go!"

* * *

I've decided to make this only two or three chaps.


	2. Chapter 2

.Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

The alarm had been ringing for a minute before Bruce had reached the control monitor. He furiously typed on the keyboard keeping his eyes on the console. His eyes widened as the screen zoomed in on the intruder...rather intruders.

"Alfred! Get the front door!", he called.

The alarm stopped as he turned it off. Bruce Wayne raced out of the bat cave and ran to the front door. He stopped when he saw his two grandchildren jumping up and down.

"Grampa! Grampa!", they both sang.

Bruce held onto them as Mar'i jumped in his arms and little Bruce jumped on his back. "Ooh", he said. He smiled at seeing their healthy state. "What are you two doing here?"

"Yes and perhaps you would like to tell us where your mumsy and pa are?", asked Alfred in his british accent.

"We ran away from home", said Mar'i happily.

Bruce placed the children down. "Mar'i." He looked at the ten year old serious.

Mar'i looked down and away from her grandfather. "Mommy and Daddy are fighting." A few tears slid down her cheek.

Bruce picked up Mar'i and she rested her head on his shoulder. He grabbed little Bruce's hand. "Alfred, take the kid's bags to their room. Then meet us in the family room."

Bruce placed Mar'i down on the couch and little Bruce next to her. He then walked over to the fire place and turned it on. Once the fire was going and lit Bruce took a seat in one of the arm chairs. "So do you want to tell me the story from the beginning?"

Little Bruce looked at his grandfather. "Mommy and Daddy have been yelling...a lot."

"And sometimes at night too", said Mar'i. "And then daddy and mommy don't talk to each other for a long long time."

Bruce crossed his eyebrows. "What do they fight about?"

"Ooh", said little Bruce raising his hand. "I know. Mommy gets mad at Daddy for coming home past his bed time. Then daddy tells he that he was working and mommy yells at him for lying."

Alfred came in carrying a tray of hot cocoa. Little Bruce and Mar's eyes lit up with happiness. Alfred gave them both a mug as well as for himself and Bruce.

Mar'i took a sip of her hot cocoa. "Daddy gets scary when he yells. He turns red and yells really really loud."

Bruce touched his chin and studied the two children. "Does daddy ever hit mommy?"

Little Bruce shook his head. "No. Mommy tells daddy she hates him. She hates him because he went back to be a superhero."

Bruce nodded. "I see." He looked over at the father clock. "Well why don't we head to bed and talk about this in the morning."

Mar'i sat up on her knees. "Can we sleep with you tonight?"

"Yea!", exclaimed little Bruce. "Can we pwease?" He folded his hands together.

Bruce smiled and nodded. "Okay. Alfed-

"Say no more Master Bruce", the butler told him. "Come little ones. Let us get you to bed."

Bruce watched as Alfred and his grandchildren left the room. He went to the nearest phone and dialed.

Kori tossed and turned in her sleep. She was awake, wide awake. Her eyes would not fall to sleep. She huffed and got out of bed. Reaching for her robe she placed the silk piece around her. She quietly walked down the dark halls, tip toeing in her slippers. She reached the stairs and quietly walked down them. She can see Dick also tossing and turning in his sleep. She turned around and walked back up stairs. She placed her ear against the children's room door and smiled. She quietly opened it and peeked in. She frowned seeing the window opened. She had told the children not to open the window, especially during winter. She walked into the room and went to go close the window. She then went to sit on Bruce's bed. She smiled as she patted his head. His head seemed flat. Kori's eyes widened as she removed the covers. She flew up to Mar'i's bed and did the same.

"Richard!", she yelled. "Richard!"

She started to breath in heavily and ran out the room. The moment she opened the door she had ran into her husband. He turned on the lights and she grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt. She pushed him back and forth. "Their gone", she cried. "I cannot find them."

Dick looked over to the bed and saw it for himself. "Sh", he told her. "Did you check the entire house?"

Kori shook her head as she cried. Dick knew he couldn't panic and he quickly checked the whole house. When he got back to Kori she had been sitting on the floor. When his cell phone rang he gritted his teeth and growled.

"What?"

"Stay calm", said a voice.

Dick sighed. "Please, please, tell me their with you."

Kori looked up and waited for a response.

"Oh thank God", said Dick. He watched as Kori stood up and stayed next to him. He placed the call on speaker.

"I don't know what yours and Kori's problem is but you two need to get yourselves together. Your fighting in front of two little children who are scared of their own father. They came to me crying their hearts out."

"Just tell us if they are fine", said Kori finding her voice.

"Their fine", replied Bruce.

Dick crossed his eyebrows. "I'm coming to pick them up."

"No!", shouted Bruce. "Their going to stay with me until you both can get along."

"Bruce that's-

"Exactly whats going to happen." There was a pause. "It's late anyways."

"I need to see my kids", said Kori.

Bruce didn't speak. "Tomorrow night I want you two to come over for dinner. There will be no fighting or arguing. We have some things to discuss."

* * *

READ AND REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

Dick and Kori both walked up to the huge front door with wide smiles. Dick had his arm around Kori's waist as she carried a white frosted cake. They flashed an even wider smile when Alfred opened the door.

"Hello Alfred!", greeted Kori.

Alfred smiled at her and gave his head a bow. "Good evening Mrs. Grayson."

"Hey Al", said Dick. "Mind if we come in? It's getting chilly out here."

Alfred's eyes widened. "Not at all. Please come in." Alfred moved for them to head in.

Dick looked around the house. "I don't hear any screaming. Does Bruce have my children leashed?"

Alfred gave out a chuckle. "I ran out of salt and the children begged for Master Bruce to take them to the grocery store."

Kori placed a hand on her mouth. "Oh dear. I do not believe they will ever return if my children are walking down the isles of sugar sweets and ice cream." She let out a giggle.

"Ha!", laughed Dick. "I can just imagine Bruce's face."

Alfred smiled. "Please you two can wait in the family room. Mrs. Grayson let me place the cake in the kitchen for after dinner."

Kori handed him the cake. "Thank you Alfred."

Alfred smiled at the two once more and then disappeared down the hall. Dick's and Kori's face immediately fell into frowns. Dick crossed his arms while Kori stomped in the family room. She let out a big sigh while taking off her coat. She sat down on the couch with a big thud.

Dick walked into the room, taking off his jacket, and headed to the fire place. He made himself busy, not wanting to talk to Kori.

Kori sighed. She twirled her hair and played with a strand. She turned her head up and around the room. She sighed some more.

"That's really annoying", said Dick as he stood up. He placed his hands over the fire and then went to sit across from Kori.

Kori glared at him. "You are annoying."

Dick chuckled. "That the best you got?"

Kori rolled her eyes. "Do not act too lovey dovey please. We are trying to fool your father who I may remind you is the Batman."

Dick crossed his eyebrows. "I'm not doing anything wrong. And he won't expect a thing as along as you play your part correctly."

Kori growled. "You are unbelievable sometimes, Dick!"

"Believe it, baby", he replied. Dick shook his head. "You know? I don't even know who I married."

"You should have never "popped" the question then", she said.

Dick knelt forward. "Then...maybe I shouldn't have", he whispered.

"Daddy!"

Dick and Kori kept their gazes on each other.

"Daddy!"

Dick turned his head to the doorway and smiled. He stood up and caught his flying daughter. "I missed you, princess."

Kori hugged little Bruce and held onto him tightly. "Do not ever do that to me again!"

"Mommy!", exclaimed Mar'i. "Grampa Bruce bought us the whole grocery store!"

Kori looked up at her daughter and lifted an eyebrow.

"Literally", said Bruce walking through the door way. He greeted both Kori and Dick with a smile.

Mar'i jumped down from her father's arms and went to stand next to her mother. "Mommy?"

Kori bent down and touched her daughter's chin. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Will you and daddy stay for dinner?",asked Mar'i.

Kori nodded. "Of course."

"Tell you what", said Bruce coming up to Mar'i. "Why don't you take your brother and go tell Uncle Tim to come down for dinner and I'll talk to daddy and mommy about some things."

"Uncle Tim!", squealed Mar'i. She grabbed little Bruce's hand and flew out of the room.

Bruce turned to the two parents. "Cave, now", he sternly said.

Dick and Kori both stood quietly while Bruce was searching in his desk. Bruce walked back over to them and slammed a few papers on the desk. "Here you go", he told them.

Dick and Kori looked at each other both giving each other confused looks. "What's this?",asked Dick.

Bruce looked down. "Oh, sorry." He took out a pen and clicked it. "There." Bruce looked up at their confused faces. "You just sign, there, there, and there", he said pointing to the x(s).

Dick picked up the first paper. Kori leaned over him and glanced on. "I do not understand", she said.

Dick looked up at Bruce. "Their divorce papers."

Kori stood back and looked at Dick. "Divorce?"

Bruce sat down in his chair. "This is what you two want, right? I assumed since the both of you have been fighting for a month, telling each other how much you hate them, and sleeping in different rooms."

"How do-

"I have my sources, Kori", said Bruce.

"Your sources are a ten year old girl", said Dick.

Bruce tilted his head. "It's right there", he pointed. "Your just two seconds away from a divorce and happily separated forever."

Dick looked at Kori who was still starring at him. He looked down and went to pick up the pen. He placed the paper back down on the desk and knelt over. The moment the tip of the pen touched the paper Dick stopped. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Standing straight he placed the pen back down and turned to his wife.

"I don't want a divorce", he told her.

Kori closed her eyes in relief. "And neither do I."

"Why are we fighting?",he asked.

Kori shrugged. "I do not remember."

"I was being an ass", he admitted. "I'm sorry for lying to you and having you think I was unfaithful. The truth is I was scared to tell you I went back to hero work. I know how much you worry and I didn't want you to feel like it was your fault if anything had happened to me. I don't blame you if you hate me."

Dick walked up to her and she quickly wrapped her arms around him. He squeezed her tightly and took in her smell. "I do not hate you", said Kori. "As much as I try to I can never. My love for you will never leave."

"I love you", said Dick. He looked down at her and connected his lips to hers. The kiss was brief, only because Bruce was still in the room.

Kori tilted her head. "Please, let us never fight again. You are my husband and I am your wife. We should talk about our problems."

"Communicate", said Dick.

Bruce cleared his throat. "And don't forget the kids."

Kori gasped. "The kids!" She placed her hands on her head. "They must feel confused about this."

"Confused?",asked Bruce. "They know whats going on."

Dick ran his fingers through his hair. "I think we need to talk to them."

Kori nodded. "Agreed."

Bruce stood up. "After dinner. Now you two, don't fight. And if you do, don't do it in front of your kids. It's traumatizing for them."

"I will never make that mistake again", said Kori.

"Neither will I", agreed Dick.

Bruce nodded and went to head up stairs.

Dick grabbed Kori's hand and laced his fingers with hers. "Never again", said Dick.

Kori smiled. "Never again." She kissed him on the lips and they both began to walk up stairs.

* * *

Done.


End file.
